Su Sonrisa
by Harumaki03
Summary: Aquella realización no era algo que le diría a Erina, después de todo, ella ya tenía demasiadas armas a su favor y no creía que necesitara alguna más. SoRina/SouEri Week 2018. Day #2: Balcony.


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Su Sonrisa"**

 **Summary:** Aquella realización no era algo que le diría a Erina, después de todo, ella ya tenía demasiadas armas a su favor y no creía que necesitara alguna más. **SoRina/SouEri Week 2018. Day #2: Balcony.**

 **Nota:** Cuando los temas suenan más simples, suelen ser de los más difíciles. Éste es súper corto comparado con el día 1, pero es mejor que nada. _**OOC**_ **Sōma** , como siempre u_u.

 _ **{Prompt/Tema #2: Balcony/Balcón}**_

 **-/-/-**

Sōma la miraba en absoluto silencio, recostado contra el marco de la puerta corrediza que había deslizado con cuidado unos minutos atrás.

Allí estaba ella, sujetada al barandal de la amplia terraza, bañada por la luz de la luna, con su rostro alzado hacia el cielo, en una clara señal de relajación. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios estirados en aquella sonrisa pequeña que podía ponerlo de rodillas.

Aquella expresión de absoluta paz y plenitud por parte de ella siempre lo dejaba anonadado, justo como aquella vez por allá en sus exámenes de segundo año, tiempo atrás.

En aquél entonces se había quedado falto de palabras y su cuerpo reaccionó de una forma que no pudo entender en aquél momento. Su respiración se había entrecortado y su cabeza se quedó en blanco, ni siquiera un calamar frito quedó allí, todo había sido ocupado por la visión de una relajada Nakiri Erina.

Recordaba que ella se había percatado de algún modo de su presencia y había vuelto su rostro en su dirección, abriendo aquellos ojos como joyas preciosas para mirarle.

Fue tal el impacto que incluso olvidó porqué quería hablar con ella en primer lugar, haciendo que ella riera. Aquella era la segunda vez que ella había reído de forma tan abierta y relajada consigo.

—¿Sabes que sigues siendo tan bonita como siempre? —Dijo, apartándose del marco de la puerta para acercarse a ella.

Erina volvió su rostro en su dirección, sin inmutarse.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más te quedarías allí en silencio como un espeluznante acosador —bufó ella, alzando una ceja—. Y no estoy siquiera sonriendo para que digas eso —espetó.

Sōma rió suavemente y se colocó junto a ella.

—Tú sonrisa sólo aumenta tu belleza, pero de por sí ya lo eres, Nakiri —señaló él, muy relajado mientras Erina empezaba a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas por contener la respiración debido a sus palabras.

—Dame un respiro, por favor —suspiró ella, posando sus antebrazos en el barandal y apoyando su frente en los mismos.

—Ya no tenemos que estudiar y nos va bien con la cocina —puntualizó él, burlón.

—Eso no quiere decir que debes de ir por la vida diciéndome cosas para avergonzarme —le reprochó Erina, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Quién dice que lo digo para avergonzarte? —espetó él, perplejo—. Siempre he sido honesto al respecto —alzó sus cejas —y soy la persona que mejor sabe cuan bonita eres cuando sonríes, porque soy la persona que más ve tu lado enojado o altanero —ella le pegó un suave puñetazo en un costado.

Erina siguió pegándole con suavidad y él se dejó hacer, sus dorados ojos perdidos en el cielo plagado de estrellas.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, ella se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo su mirada.

—Siempre quise saber —empezó Erina, evitando mirarle directamente —si fue ese día cuando te diste cuenta… —y su voz se volvió un murmullo susurrante hasta que se apagó.

—Creo que fue un poco antes, la verdad —ella le miró con sorpresa y Sōma suspiró —ese día en el balcón sólo recordé lo bonita que te ves sonriendo —se volvió, apoyando su cadera contra el barandal, mientras se cruzaba de brazos —pensé que estaba enfermo —admitió.

—¿Enfermo? —Inquirió Erina, enderezándose.

Él la miró de reojo.

—Cuando terminé de hablar contigo, pensé que mi corazón saldría por mi boca —rió —podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón tan fuertemente, y tenía calor a pesar de haberme bañado recientemente, pensé que me daría un resfriado.

—¿Y ahora? —Preguntó ella, burlona.

—No estás sonriendo, así que todo está bajo control —respondió Sōma con gracia.

—¿Si sonrió, volverás a creer que estás enfermo? —Ella siguió con aquel tono cargado de humor, mientras él se volvía para mirarla.

—No, porque ya sé lo que me pasa desde hace tiempo —respondió, estirando una de sus manos para tomar la de ella entre la suya —pero sí harás que mi corazón corra desbocado, porque siempre me dejas desarmado cuando sonríes, Nakiri —le hizo saber mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

Erina se sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo. ¡¿Cómo podía decirle aquellas cosas sin titubear?! ¡Ni siquiera estaba sudando o ruborizado!

—Eres un cliché andante, Yukihira —bufó ella, haciendo un puchero pero no apartándose de él.

—Eso me dicen… —la miró con cariño mientras ella trataba de mantener la vista fija en el firmamento.

Sí, aquella noche en que habían platicado en el balcón sólo había provocado que recordará lo impactante e increíble que le resultaba la sonrisa de Erina, la primera vez había sido en el tren, la segunda fue aquella vez en el regimiento de cocina, donde había sonreído ampliamente mostrando sus blancos dientes, como pocas veces.

Suponía que sus sentimientos habían empezado a cambiar desde el regimiento, ¡rayos!, lo que podía causar el impacto de una sonrisa. Aunque no fue sino hasta años más tarde cuando se admitió a sí mismo que la veía más que a una rival y amiga.

Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su nuca, rascándola suavemente.

—Se hace tarde, vamos a dormir —la escuchó decir con suavidad, volviendo su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta corrediza, sin soltar su mano.

—¡Oh! Nakiri, no pensé que fueras tan lanzada —y llevó su mano libre hasta posarla sobre sus labios, cubriendo una sonrisa perversa, aunque se reía sonando algo así como " _fufufu_ ".

—Creo que dormirás en el sofá, pervertido —le replicó ella con soltura, aunque estaba ruborizada. Sōma la seguía, sus manos aún entrelazadas.

—Oh vamos Nakiri, no eres divertida —se quejó, ingresando a la casa con ella, dejando detrás de sí el cielo cargado de estrellas titilantes.

Aquella realización no era algo que le hubiese dicho a Erina, temía que si lo hacía, ella tendría todas las cartas a su favor y lo mejor era dejarla creer que ambos se habían enamorado el uno del otro alrededor del mismo tiempo, en lugar de admitir que él se había enamorado de ella muchísimo antes, aunque se había negado a reconocerlo como tal.

Erina ya tenía demasiadas armas a su favor y no creía que necesitara alguna más.

 **—Fin—**

Escribir los pensamientos de **Sōma** es muy difícil T_T, _**Tsukuda-sensei**_ debería darnos la oportunidad de poder ver más de sus monólogos internos, ¡¿qué clase de **MC Shounen** es éste?! LOL.

Bueno, el escrito del primer día fue mucho de parte de **Erina** , así que creo que no está mal equilibrar esto. No estoy del todo convencida con este pequeño escrito _(y eso, que el día de mañana el tema es "Angel/Demonio" y estoy perdida T_T)_ , pero como dicen por ahí ¡mejor que nada! Espero que el escrito sea de su agrado :D.

¡Ja ne~!

 _ **Noviembre 27, 2018.**_


End file.
